1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plug removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new plug removal device for aiding a person in removing a transom plug from or inserting the transom plug into a drain of a recreational boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plug removal devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,557 describes a device adapted for engaging a head of a threaded drain plug for selectively removably of the drain plug. Another type of plug removal device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,776 having a clip which is adapted for engaging a head of a drain plug so that it may be removed from a drain. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,331, which has shape particularly adapted for the removal of vehicle oil pan plugs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for removing a transom plug from the transom area of a recreational boat. These boats often have a drain opening for the draining of water accumulated in the boat during recreational activities. The drain plugs are often difficult to reach and grip, particularly since such drain plugs have been moved further under a boat. For this reason, a tool is required which has a unique shape adapted for engaging transom plugs.